


Wordless

by yeehonk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehonk/pseuds/yeehonk
Summary: A lot of time they spent alone together was spent quietly.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the prompt given "a kiss out of love" that was randomized by my friend thanks for coming to my huritza agenda hours

Their relationship was rocky at best.

The two of them would insult one another on the regular, antagonizing the other just for the sake of it. Others would assume they didn’t get along at all—and that was true, to a point. At first they didn’t. Hubert kept trying to order Jeritza around, decide what was best for him in order to align it with what was best for the Empire, and of course Jeritza did not agree to that nor did he choose to listen to Hubert. It of course led to him doing things directly against Hubert’s wishes, trying to get under his skin in any way he could. And it worked, the two of them were at odds constantly, to the point they would both fall into strings of threatening death upon the other.

But by the time it reached that point, it held a light hearted tone. They were in some ways equal in a fight. That was appealing to Jeritza alone—having someone that he could spar with on an even field. Hubert wasn’t physically strong in the slightest, but his magic made the fight more than fair. So it was unlikely they _could_ kill the other. And it was unlikely either of them actually wanted to.

But the lack of fear Hubert held when intentionally pressing into Jeritza was something he would hold dear, though never speak on.

Others were afraid of him and avoided him. Rightfully so. The Death Knight lived inside of him, and even he was cautious with others due to that fact. But Hubert knew he could hold his own. Hubert knew that he was able to subdue him if need be. And that was something that made it easier to open up to him, to bicker back and forth, to become closer.

Other moments had added to this, moments of vulnerability that they were thrust into as was the state of war, one never knew when someone would be patching you up with what little healing magic they knew or were lugging you to the infirmary to ensure you didn’t die. The two were often the only ones around to provide that task for each other when they consistently went out on battles that no one else accompanied them for. Battles that were either not sanctioned by Edelgard, or ones that were meant to be a secret among the three of them.

So they had taken to spending time together. Outside of work and the battlefield. Personal time for just the two of them. Oftentimes it consisted of them sitting in silence, working on their own tasks, but it was enough. It was better than doing these things alone. And while he couldn’t speak on the other’s behalf, Jeritza was extremely grateful for it. He enjoyed the time they spent together. He enjoyed everything Hubert did for him now—even if it was under the guise of being for the Empire’s benefit (he wasn’t sure he believed that anymore).

In fact, he enjoyed Hubert’s presence all together.

At the moment, the two of them were sitting in Jeritza’s room. Hubert was at the desk, reading over papers and making notes as needed. He had told him what the work was, but he hadn’t paid attention, finding it of no use to him. He stayed seated on his bed, polishing armor and his scythe. Though he’d stopped for the time being, helmet seated in his lap while he simply watched Hubert work. The other man didn’t seem to notice him staring, he only continued to work, mumbling things under his breath as he went.

“Hubert.”

When he spoke, the other did not stop what he was doing, only giving a “Hmm?”, eyes still fixed on the paper he held.

“Would you call us… friends?”

This question gave the other pause. His hand stopped moving, but he still did not look over, resuming before answering. “If that is what you would wish to describe this, then I suppose.”

“I see…”

There was something about the response that didn’t set right with him. Or rather, it didn’t seem to be the one he wanted. And he wasn’t able to grasp at why, exactly. Why did it not feel right? Without another word, he went back to cleaning his helmet, thinking on it. There was a twist in his chest when thinking about it. Having a friend was a nice sentiment, and in fact he did not mind that too much. But there was an ache underlying that perhaps… He wished there was more to this than friendship. That was something that was strange to think about on its own, but at the same time, humoring the thought… Felt right.

Spending a bit more time on his helmet, he eventually set it aside, standing up and making his way over to Hubert, of whom still never looked up from his work, though shot a glance at him when he was close. Grabbing the back of the desk chair, he swiftly moved it and it’s occupant to face him, leaning over to be eye level with Hubert, who simply stared right back at him.

“If you need something you can use your words.”

Despite this, he said nothing, instead moving to close the gap between them, pressing his lips to the other’s. There was a distinct moment where he froze under him, but soon the kiss was returned. He felt the other’s hand on the back of his head, pulling him in just a bit. Pressing into the kiss, he worked his lips against the other’s, only pulling back after a minute or two had passed. Still, he stayed close, enough for them both to feel each other’s breathing.

“I believe words aren’t needed for this,” he finally breathed out, smiling lightly at the small, breathless laugh it pulled from the other man.

“No, I suppose they aren’t.”

With that said, he pulled Jeritza back in, returning the unspoken words of ‘ _I love you_ ’.


End file.
